farthestextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Juan
Background Juan is one of the best superheroes in this universe. He has killed Thanos and is the protector of the universe. As a legend, Juan has many abilities but no weaknesses. Early cave paintings show that Juan has a major interest in Fortnite. However, he despises Minecraft. Backstory Juan is one of the 2 sons of Megamind and Elsa. At a young age, Juan has been constantly been fighting a war against his brother, Pablo. Juan was always the smart one, and Pablo was the dumb one. However Pablo had muscles, but this was not a problem. Juan would always outsmart him. Evolving into a Thot Destroyer After realizing that all his childhood friends have turned into Thots, Juan went on a quest to cleanse his world of thots. Unfortunately, as a 6th grader, Juan could not get his Cheetos dust hands on any weapons. Juan adapted to this problem and decided to use social media as a weapon. He would hack into Instagram HQ and ban all the thot’s profiles. He also hacked into the Fortnite servers and stole all of the thot’s Vbucks. These actions did not go unnoticed. Other kids who also wanted to cleanse the world of thots joined him in his actions. The kids named Juan “Scorpio”. Juan decided that Scorpio will be his superhero name. The lab accident One day, Juan was in a science convention. One of the displays has a rock made of Vibranium and tank of dark matter hanging on some ropes. As Juan was walking by, one of the scientists working at the display accidentally pressed a button. The Vibranium dropped on the container of dark matter and melted. Juan was right under the tank when cracks appeared on the tank. Juan getting too sneeze when the dark matter broke through the glass and entered his throat. The dark matter made its way to Juan’s heart and melted. Juan didn't feel anything. He just coughed. Realization Juan didn’t realize that he had superhuman powers until he was forced to do jumping jacks by his mom. Juan jumped in the air and he didn't fall back down. He was hovering in the air like a hummingbird. Like a bitch, Elsa decided to call the cops on her own child. Juan heard the sirens in the distance and zoomed away. Just as he thought he evaded the cops, a helicopter started following him. Without a second thought, Juan used his brain to hack into the chopper and disable it for a few seconds. Juan flew to space without looking back Juan: Underground Luckily, Juan found an abandoned spaceship that was previously occupied by aliens orbiting Mars. Juan decided to program his own personal assistant and restore the spaceship to full functionally. Juan destroyed some satellites and took some parts from their wrecks. Abilities Juan has a special set of abilities. * Taco tornado * Tapatio Tsunami * Mental Missile+ (we believe he was lying) * Meltdown*+ *Juan will only perform this ability when he is about to die +Juan has never performed this, he has only talked about it in an interview Category:Superhero Category:Protector Category:Legend Category:Characters